A semiconductor device is known, which includes a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked on a base substrate. In such a semiconductor device, the semiconductor chips are electrically connected to interconnections on the base substrate using metal wires, respectively. The semiconductor chips are electrically connected to an external circuit through the metal wires and the interconnections on the base substrate. Thus, parasitic capacitance and inductance of the metal wires may affect the high-speed signal transmission between the external circuit and the semiconductor chips.